


Birthday boys/girls!!

by ImPanDuh



Series: HighQuality!! hogwarts au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, at least I think it's mild, birthday fic, dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: I'll write for most Haikyuu characters a one shot, with scenes of all their seven years in Hogwarts, for their birthday.(Possibly discontinued, its kind of stressful and not good for my mental health to keep up with this and finish the chapters on time...)





	1. Tendou Satori

**Author's Note:**

> First comes Tendouuu Satoriiii! Happy bday!
> 
> (20.05.)

/First year:/

"SLYTHERIN!!", the hat bellowed out. Satori hadn't expected anything else, really. After all, his whole family was Slytherin. Except for that one Ravenclaw cousin, but his family refused to talk about them, heck, Tendou didn't even know their gender. 

The hat was removed of his red head and he stood up. When he walked past the Hufflepuff table, Satori blood run cold. "He's kinda scary, no?" - "and a Slytherin pureblood! Just keep your distance from him, okay?" With wide eyes, the Tendou turned his head to see a Hufflepuff prefect talking with another first year, that Satori had seen shortly on the train and was sorted right before him. He turned to the two wizards clad in black and yellow. Both froze. Satori vaguely registered the next student being called to put on the hat, but that wasn't the red heads business. He was already out of the way. Tendou noticed the prefect swallowing thickly and thought that, maybe, installing fear into others with a mere glance didn't seem that bad. Satori just smiled at them and went to sit with the other Slytherins. 

An older student, probably fifth year, with blond hair greeted the newcomer with a dry smile. "Hey! I'm Tsukishima Akiteru, pureblood. If you've got any questions, you can ask me, or any older student, ya know?", the blond seemed nervous as he talked with Satori. "The Tsukishimas aren't really pureblood though, are they? You don't have a set Hogwarts house, like my family or the Ushijima family or Azumanes". It's something his mother taught him. Pureblood were only relevant if they were in their family set house. Tsukishima blinked and his face fell slowly, processing the younger words. Eventually, Akiteru gave up and turned away from Satori. 

That was fine, Tendou was used to it. 

/Second year:/

"How come a so many second years this year become starters on the quidditch team? I mean, there's us, Oikawa, Iwaizumi , Semi and Sugawara. That's six, almost a complete team!", Kuroo rambled, munching on his fish as he talked with Satori. Both boys seemed to have gotten a rather scary reputation last year, despite being only first years, and somehow befriended. Also, they made a friend in Hufflepuff called Bokuto. 

"Are you worried about Tsukishima, who got kicked of the team?", Satori asked absentmindedly. His mind was on his Potions essay he had to finish later. "Well, kinda, it's unfair, no? Simply being swapped out as a Chaser like that. He's not even an extra player anymore. But that's not really my point", the black head continued, pointing at Tendou with his fork. The red head raised an eyebrow. 

"There are lots of second years starters in the other houses as well. Bokuto for Hufflepuff as example and Ushijima and Sawamura for Gryffindor. We won't be at a disadvantage like that, if that's what you're worried about", Tendou yawned, glancing at the Gryffindor table, pointedly ignoring the ruckus Bokuto made. Kuroo hummed in thought, shrugging eventually and turning his attention back on his food. 

/Third year:/

This sucks. This seriously sucks. Another Quaffle flew past the red head and a tsk left him. "Don't mind!", Iwaizumi called. But Satori saw how nervous he and Oikawa were. Suga flew far above them, scanning the field below him. Suddenly, Gryffindors seeker, Sawamura, flew after something and Sugawara was hot on his tail. So engrossed by watching the two seekers in their chase, Satori almost didn't notice Ushijima flying towards him. "Tendou!", Semi screamed at him and his gaze snapped up towards the brunet flying towards him. Satori quickly seized in everything and flew to one of the lower goals, that Ushijima was aiming for now. The Gryffindor Chaser threw and- 

Satori barely caught it. At the same time an announcement resounded throughout the pitch. "Sugawara Koushi caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!", Satoris gaze snapped towards the silver haired seeker. Suga was proudly holding up the fist that held the golden snitch captive. A smirk was sent the opposite seekers way, that still had his hand stretched out in front. Tendou threw his arms up, cheering loudly.  
-  
"Heey! Ushijima!", Satori shouted as he saw the Chaser exit Gryffindors locker rooms. The brunet looked over and nodded at the Keeper. "Tendou, right?", the stoic looking boy asked as he walked over. "Yes! Your left handed throws were hard to catch. Let's train sometime together!", the Slytherin demanded, grinning at Ushijima. A brown brow was raised. "But that would only give Slytherin an advantage against us", Satori sighed and pouted at that response. "Whatever! I'll get used to it, just you wait!", Satori almost yelled, grinning and skipping away down the halls. 

/Fourth year:/

"Wakatoshi! I love you!", Satori shouted and jumped at the tallers back. The red head clung tightly to the Gryffindors back, without getting steadied by him. A few students looked over at them, but it didn't bother these two. "I love you too", Ushijimas usual reply came. Satori knew this was just playful banter between them. 

"Hey, Tendou, can I kiss you?", this was a surprise. "What?", the red head asked dumbly. Wakatoshi stopped and Satori slipped down the tallers back. "Well, it's been a while since we started dating, so it's fine, no?", the brunet asked, looking at Tendou. "Wait, we're dating?!", Satori replied surprised and took a step back. "Yeah? You just said you loved me? And you often did before?", Wakatoshi was slowly getting that kicked puppy look. 

Slowly realization dawned upon the red head. He always thought, Ushijima would be too dense to understand a confession as a declaration of romantic love. But apparently it's the opposite. He's too dense to understand an 'I love you' in a friend way. Not that Satori minded. "T-that was playful, friends you know, but- I don't mind being more!", Tendou blurted out and Wakatoshis eyes lit up again. "So, we're dating for real now?", he asked carefully. And Satori grinned, nodding. 

They heard a laugh and Satori snapped at the fellow Slytherin. "Goddamit, Oikawa, Kuroo! Shut it!"

/Fifth year:/

Satori was snuggly cuddled up to Wakatoshis side as they sat in front of the fireplace. He had been able to convince his parents to let him stay with Ushijima this Christmas. They were both clad in comfy robes and held warm cups of cocoa in their hands. Wakatoshi had an arm wrapped around his boyfriends waist and listened intently to the stories of the other Slytherins. 

Kuroos infuriation with the new Ravenclaw Keeper.  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally dating.  
Suga and Semi who were both switched out of the team and only in the reserve now.  
Yahaba and his cute crush on Kyoutani. 

Ushijima really didn't care what Satori was talking about, he just loved listening to his voice. And when the red head finished, Tendou was contented to listen to Wakatoshis deeper and calmer voice. 

/Sixth year:/

"Hey, hey! Wakatoshi!", Satori called for his boyfriend, grinning. Ushijima looked away from his teammates, they had just won a quidditch game against Ravenclaw. 

Tendou noticed with a smirk that the Chaser froze upon seeing him. Satori had sneaked into the Gryffindor locker room shortly after the game started. A red-golden scarf was wrapped around his neck to keep away the harsh wind and he wore Ushijimas too big on him uniform cloak with the Gryffindor coat of arms sewn on the right. 

"Like what you see?", Satori teased with a smirk on his lips. The rest of the Gryffindor team had moved on and it was only them now. Wakatoshi walked up to the red headed Keeper and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tendou grinned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. Ushijima gave a slow nod before leaning down to place a peck on Satoris lips. 

/Seventh year:/

"So, it's over, huh?", Satoris look washed over the almost empty bedroom. Five beds stood on their lonesome with some cupboards and night tables. In the middle of the room was a heater. 

It didn't look like the room that had been Satoris second home for the last years. His baggage was levitating behind him. If Tendou blocked everything out, he could hear the laughter of their high voices, when they were still in their first years. 

When they didn't think about the adult world, their biggest problems cute boys and girls and grades. When they didn't think about, what they wanted to do for a living. Well, Kuroo did, but Kuroo didn't count. 

Speaking of the black haired Beater, a deep chuckle was heard behind Satori and he turned to look at Tetsurou. "Yeah, it's over", he confirmed and nostalgia was present in his eyes. "You sure you'll be fine without Tsukki?", Tendou teased and closed the door behind him. Kuroo let out a breath. "I never said I'm going to be fine. Stop rubbing it into my face that you'll be living with your lover from now on and mine still hasn't finished school", a laugh was shared between them. A last look on the door. They had carved little messages magically into the door. Only the people living in that room could read it. "I'm kinda exited to see what the next students will think about that", Tetsurou smiled softly. Satori snorted. "Ah, yeah, you're coming back here after all, nerd", Tendou laughed as the other boy hit his arm slightly and they went on their way. 

Farewell, my paradise...


	2. Kindaichi Yuutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> save this poor child
> 
> Happy late birthday Kindaichi!
> 
> (06.06.)

/First year:/

Fidgeting with his fingers, Yuutarou looked up at the two black haired boys sat in front of him in the compartment. It was his first train ride to Hogwarts. His father had always excitedly talked about the school of witchcraft and wizardry and Yuutarou was nervous. The two boys before him seemed kinda scary, no matter that he was probably taller than them and they were all just eleven. 

The compartment door opened with a rattle. Two older students stood in the doorway, both wearing Slytherin robes. “Are the other seats free?“, the spiky haired one asked, gesturing at the three free seats in the compartment. Yuutarou nodded dumbly, glancing at the other two first years. The one with the bored expression didn't react and the scary one only nodded shortly. “Geez, so tense“, the brunet remarked and sat down with his friend. 

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, third year Slytherin“, the spiky haired introduced himself to the three first years. Yuutarou watched him shyly. He had this weird kind of authority around him. “Oikawa Tooru, also third year Slytherin, muggleborn!“, the brunet introduced himself with a silly smile. The other two first years were paying attention now. Iwaizumi nudged Yuutarous side. “Ah! I’m Kindaichi Yuutarou, halfblood!“, Yuutarou freaked and rubbed his neck nervously after his introduction, staring at the ground. “Kunimi Akira“, a soft voice announced. Yuutarous head snapped up. He decided he really liked the lazy looking guys voice as they locked eyes.

/Second year:/

“Woah, the quidditch team is really cool!“, Yuutarou gawked as he watched the game of Slytherin against Hufflepuff. “Hufflepuffs Chaser is kinda troublesome, though…“, Kunimi added beside him. "Kageyama? Yeah, but our chasers are still way better", Yuutarou nodded along to his own words, watching the game unfold. 

Tendou caught a pretty hard to catch ball and threw the Quaffle to Oikawa. An announcer narrated the whole thing. The Slytherins cheered loudly, while their chasers were getting the Quaffle to the goal. Oikawa was ready to throw the ball when- "Hinata Shouyou caught the snitch! Hufflepuff wins!" Every Slytherin deflated, dropping their signs of pride for their house. Banners and flags were lowered and little sighs released. The rest of Hogwarts cheered happily, Ravenclaw glad they wouldn't have to go up against Slytherin. 

"Come on, let's go back", Kunimi muttered, pulling Yuutarou along. 

/Third year:/

Okay, no. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Boys aren't supposed to like other boys. Right? 

But Kunimi was so pretty. His smooth hair. The way it shimmered in the sun. His smarts and quips and just, ugh, everything. It confused Yuutarou. And seeking out his upperclassmen for help probably wasn't a good idea either. 

Nope, that would end terribly. But who to ask... maybe Yahaba wasn't a bad idea, after all? They could talk freely together. And Watari had been teasing the former about his crush on... Kyoutani? So, maybe it was all right for boys to like other boys? Yuutarou groaned into his pillow. 

He laid there for a bit, simply overthinking his every life changing decision. Then he got up to seek out his upperclassmen. 

-

"So, basically, you're telling me you like Kunimi, but don't know if it's wrong?", Yahaba questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow. Yuutarou nodded a little too fast, maybe. Yahabas face became deadpan. "You've seen Oikawa sit on Iwaizumis lap and heard Tendou and Kuroo make butt sex jokes you definitely shouldn't have heard yet and you still question if it's all right to love another boy?", Yuutarou felt a bit more nervous now. Because in hindsight, yes, there were a lot of same sex couples in Slytherin. And they weren't being exactly subtle. 

Yuutarou let out a wail of anguish and hid his face in his hands. Yahaba sympathetically patted his shoulder. 

/Fourth year:/

Oh. Well. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. 

What happened, you ask? Well, Akira accidentally drank a shrinking potion. And Yuutarou didn't know how to make the other potion that would reverse the effects.

Akira was snugly sleeping in the hood of Yuutarous cloak, snoring softly. The latter was rushing through the halls, at a pace that wouldn't disturb Akira, mind you. Frantically he asked older students if they have seen Kuroo. He was good in Potions, he could surely help them. Not that Akira seemed all that bothered with the way things were. How he accidentally drank a potion was beyond Yuutarou anyway, but he didn't bother to question it. The other was just tired. He hoped. 

Yuutarou stopped when he saw a blond head with Ravenclaw robes stick out of the crowd and went up to them. He called out slightly, surprising the other and making him turn around. Tsukishima stared at him with deadpan eyes, his Hufflepuff friend next to him. Yuutarou suppressed a shiver and held his head high to not seem intimidated. That got a weird response, but whatever, better than that glare. “H-Have you seen Kuroo? I need his help with something?", the last part was sadly formed as a question and he could barely keep the stutter out of his voice. Tsukishima nodded shortly. “He’s in the library with Tendou and Oikawa, I believe“, the blond answered, turning away, back to his friend. Yuutarou nodded, almost shouting his thanks in nervousness and running off to fix this problem. 

Kuroo laughed, when Yuutarou explained the situation and easily brewed the potion to turn Akira back.

/Fifth year:/

Fuck Akira. Honestly. He was the one who got them into this mess. Just because he was still sleepy. Just because he wanted to sleep more. When they had transfiguration with WASHIJO! 

Yuutarous shoulders rose up to his ears as they got screamed at. Even Akira caved slightly at the angry professor. The other students behind them were shivering slightly, glad to not be on the receiving end of that. At this point Yuutarou didn't even registered what professor Washijo was scolding them with. He just hoped detention wouldn't be all to terrible, like polishing all trophies without magic or something. 

/Sixth year:/

Yuutarou was so glad. He was finally an official member of the Slytherin quidditch team. The rush of the game was incredible and he cheered slightly, when Yahaba and Akira managed to score another goal. Alarmed, he flew over to Shirabu, hitting a Bludger and firing it towards their opponent. He got a little praise and thank you from Shirabu before the Seeker took of again, probably having seen that sliver of silver. 

Yuutarou could definitely get used to this, he thinks later, when the announcement of Shirabu having caught the snitch resounded in the air and the cheers of Slytherin came through to his ears. Akira flew up to him, a little smile grazing his face. Yuutarou placed a short kiss on the other cheeks, flying down quickly. 

/Seventh year:/

“This is our last train ride, huh?“, Yuutarou sighed as he watched the scenery swish past him. Akira nodded slightly beside him, opening a chocolate frog, Yamaguchi offered him before. Maybe it was just Yuutarou, but Tsukishima seemed kind of excited to finish school. Yamaguchi held out a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. Yuutarou took some with a thanks and popped one into his mouth. He immediately paled and coughed slightly, not wanting to spit it out. The duo sat opposite him snickered and he questioned if they had intended for that to happen. Yuutarous head snapped towards Akira, when he had the nerve to laugh at him. 

“You just seemed to… nostalgic, ya know?“, Yamaguchi justified himself and snickered again. The door to the compartment rattled open and Kageyama and Hinata joined the four, just having come back from the ’toilet’ (read as make out session).

Yuutarou was going to miss this, but dan, he'd enjoy it the last few hours he still had it, instead of mourning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are short and terrible. I apologize. Kindaichis never deserved any of this. He's pure.
> 
> Hope you still somehow enjoyed it...


	3. Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Bara-chan!
> 
> (10.06.)

Iwaizumi Hajime

/First year:/

“SLYTHERIN!“

The word resounded slightly through the great hall, no more than by the others. But it was such a loud voice in Hajimes ears. Tooru was a Slytherin. They were in the same house. Hajime scoffed at his friend running to him, almost in tears. Tooru hugged him and sat down next to him, wailing in happiness. 'We're in the same house, Iwa-chan!' was something Hajime didn't expect to hear after being sorted into Slytherin. Tooru was muggleborn, after all. He was still happy, not that Toorus ego needed to hear that. It was a lot easier to take care of Tooru this way...

/Second year:/

"Waah! Iwa-chan! We're part of the quidditch team! Isn't that great?", Tooru was excitedly waving his arms around as they walked to the Slytherin dorm together. "You didn't even know what quidditch is until last year", Hajime threw into the conversation. Tooru pouted and crossed his arms at that, something he'd deny later. 

"'Kawa-chan! We made it!", a familiar voice called and Sugawara latched himself onto Toorus back. "Suga-chan!", the brunet lightened up weirdly. The happy expression after seeing Sugawara tugged somewhere at Hajimes heart. In a bad way. He huffed lightly. That's a problem for later. Hajime went ahead, ignoring Toorus whines and Sugawaras laughter. 

/Third year:/

This was getting out of hand. It was just an innocent game of truth or dare to celebrate Slytherins quidditch victory. And suddenly Sugawara dared Tooru to kiss Hajime. "Woo! Go get it, Oikawa!", Kuroo cheered and Tendou wiggled his eyebrows. Semi and Sugawara covered Yahabas and Futakuchis ears to preserve their innocence. The latter was grinning, waiting. Yahaba just rolled his eyes as Sugawara kept his hands over his ears. 

"Sorry, Iwa-chan...", Tooru muttered, before he pressed his lips to Hajimes in a short peck. Toorus lips were weirdly soft, from what Hajime could tell. But the brunet pulled back already again and Kuroo and Tendou seemed to prepare for booing. Hajime wouldn't have that, though. Was it normal to want to kiss your childhood friend? Whatever, as long as Tooru didn't oppose it. Hajime grabbed the back of the younger ones head and kissed him again. Tooru grabbed his shoulders in surprise, but melted into it immediately. The others in the room were stunned into silence as they released each other again. “Iwa-chan?“, Tooru didn't sound absolutely adorable, like that, nope. Sugawara laughed into his hand and gasped for air.

“Damn, Iwaizumi!“

/Fourth year:/

Tooru had been gaining popularity this year, now that his voice was getting deeper and he was growing taller. Hajime feared the day, that might come, when Tooru outgrows him. He shivered at that thought as he rounded the corner. And then stopped. 

Tooru and a girl stood there. The girl seemed to be from Slytherin. Her face was positively red and she held out a box of sorts. Tooru had that weird fake smile on and took the box. The girl hurried away and the brunet turned to Hajime. "Iwa-chan~", he sang out, bounding over to his boyfriend. "Idiot! If you don't like the girl, don't accept the gifts!", the spiky haired boy hit Tooru on the head. "But she put so much effort into this!", Tooru whined, rubbing his head. "That's exactly why!"

/Fifth year:/

Hajime grit his teeth in frustration and tensed his right arm. Bokuto sat in front of him, growled lowly, trying to put more strength into his arm. A little group of people surrounded them.  
Tooru looked like he might faint.  
Akaashi had a neutral face, but he couldn't hide the soft flush.  
Tendou opened up a bet on who would win this time.  
Kuroo looked really conflicted on who to cheer on.  
Kyoutani and Kindaichi were quietly cheering for him.  
Yahaba and Watari made their personal bet on who'd win. 

Hajime concentrated fully on the arm wrestle with Bokuto. They were both sweating and glaring at each other. The table between them was creaking slightly. 

Both boys held intense eye contact before- they let go. A huff came from Bokuto and Hajime groaned. His arm was sore. The crowd deflated. Kuroo pat Bokutos shoulder in encouragement and Tooru leant on Hajime. 

/Seventh year:/

“Hey, Tooru..“, Toorus head snapped up towards his boyfriend, away from the window from which you could still see Hogwarts. “What is it, Iwa-chan? You sound so serious“, the brunet sing songed, that fake smile on his face. “Stop that, it’s annoying“, Hajime grumbled. Toorus smile lessened a little, not as fake anymore. “So?“, the younger one asked softly. He looked fondly at Hajime. The spiky haired wizard grumbled lightly, shoving a small box into Toorus lap. “Iwa-chan?“, Tooru questioned with a raised eyebrow, as he lifted the box and opened it. His chocolate brown eyes watered a bit, before hiding it in Hajimes shoulder.

“I’ll just take that as a yes…“

“Mhm…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to write for the sixth year, so I left it out, before it turns out shitty...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy late birthday, Koushi!!
> 
> (This is so late, Sugas bday was like two days ago, I'm sorry)
> 
> (13.06.)

/First year:/

"I bet he's gonna be a Hufflepuff"  
"No way, he's a Sugawara? That Slytherin pureblood family?"  
"SLYTHERIN!"

Words that were forever burned into Koushis mind. Whispers and gossips were exchanged behind his back throughout the whole year. So he only turned to the people he heard with a smile and walked past. 

Finding others who understood his pain was surprisingly easy.  
Kuroo and Tendou, who people were scared of, because number 1 they were Slytherins and number 2 they looked scary.  
Oikawa, who was a muggleborn and Slytherin, who endured just as much gossip as Koushi.

Together they’d be fine.

/Second year:/

The feeling of flying through the air was probably the best feeling Koushi ever had. Quidditch training was so fun and absolutely- it just gave him a feeling of satisfaction, chasing after the snitch until its finally between his lithe fingers. Watching Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Semi do their thing was interesting to watch too and Kuroo and Tendou joking around was always fun to see. 

Smirking, Koushi set his eyes on the golden snitch flying in his vision, chasing it. He was definitely looking forward to his first game.

/Third year:/

“Hey, Sugawara, can you help me with this?“, Daichi asked, shifting his book to show Koushi. The Slytherin hummed slightly, looking over the text, Daichi was pointing at. Koushi explained the stuff and watched as Daichi jotted it down. 

“You’re staying at Hogwarts this year?“, he asked, mumbling lightly as he turned back to his own homework. Daichi nodded. “My parents, ya know“, he responded, tapping his finger against a book page lightly, as he was thinking. “Anyone else staying here?“, Suga asked lightly, turning a page. "No one that I'd know", Daichi mumbled, shaking his head lightly. 

/Fourth year:/

Koushi swallowed dryly as he tried smiling at his teammates. "I'm really, really sorry, Kou-chan...", Tooru tried, reaching out for his friend. Koushi caught his hands in his own, before the brunet could hug him.

"It's fine. I wasn't that good anyway. Shirabu plays better than me", Tooru seemed to fight back a sob at that. The younger brunet wrung his hands free from Koushis grip and brought him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Kou-chan...", Tooru sobbed into his shoulder, wetting the fabric of Koushis robe. 

The former seeker tensed, his hands turning into fists at his sides, fighting back the tears. "I'm really, really sorry! A-and I know that doesn't change a-anything, but-", Koushis resolve weakened and he clung tightly to Tooru, sobbing more quietly than the brunet. 

"It's fine, really"

/Fifth year:/

"I would never have actually guessed that you're that dense", Daichi seemed startled at that statement and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What?", he asked, pouting slightly- oh Merlin, he was actually pouting. Koushi held back a squeal, but couldn't help the dumb smile. 

"I've been trying to tell you I love you for almost a year now", Daichis face flushed brightly. "And you didn't even notice that I was flirting with you", Koushis eyebrows lowered a bit into a deadpan. 

Keeping the facade up was hard, with Daichi blushing brightly like that. He fumbled, shifting his weight to one leg and back to the other. Daichi looked away in hopes of hiding his blush. "I-I like you too..."

"Nice, you two are dating now"

"Finally the awkward pining ends"

"You may now kiss, kiss fall in love"

/Sixth year:/

Kuroo tried desperately to stifle his laughter. Tooru was giggling into his hand. Tendou just outright laughed, holding onto Kuroos shoulder. Suga stifled some laughter of his own. 

"You did what?", Kuroo wheezed, whipping some tears from the corner of his eyes. "He conjured the flowers right in front of Sawamura and the poor guy still doesn't know", Tooru tried talking, but a lot of giggles interrupted him throughout the sentence. 

Koushi smiled. "Aw, c'mon guys, lets be fair. Tooru stood in front of me in that moment, he couldn't see me moving my wand", Koushi tried defending his boyfriend, but couldn't hide the mischief twinkling in his brown eyes. "Shouldn't it have been obvious from day one, though?", Tendou asked, as everyone slowly calmed down and wiped at his slightly wet eyes. 

Koushi just shrugged, smiling absentmindedly. 

/Seventh year:/

Koushi sighed as he overlooked the quidditch pitch from the bleachers. He hadn't even played that many games the past year. But this place was still important to him. 

Tooru stretched slightly next to him. The brunet looked at him with slight excitement. "Want to fly for a bit?", he asked, his eyes practically glowing. Koushi smiled softly and nodded. 

While they walked down the bleachers, Koushi watched Toorus back. The brunet has been recruited for a national quidditch team and Koushi was glad that his friend could still do his favorite thing. 

Koushi himself would probably get an apprenticeship for something like magical creatures or similar and come back here to become a teacher. Or maybe he could look if there was something like a daycare for magical children. His future was so close now. He didn't even know what to do with it yet.  
He just knew he wanted to keep spending time by his friends side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS ARE IMPORTANT TO ME!! Enjoy the platonic!OiSuga, nerds
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	5. Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday, Shoyou!
> 
> Lets just agree there's never going to be any of these chapters on time
> 
> (21.06.)

/First year:/

"HUFFLEPUFF!!", excitedly Shouyou stood up off the stool again, almost forgetting to take the hat off. He bounded over to his table, being greeted by several nice hellos from older students. 

He sat next to a nervous looking, tall guy that gave him a small hello. Shouyou pointedly ignored the black haired guy that had pissed him off before. He watched excitedly as more and more students were sorted. 

The boy that Shouyou has met on the train and that the red head remembered his name to be Tsukishima was sorted into Ravenclaw. Not that much of a surprise actually. 

A blonde little girl called Yachi was also sorted into Hufflepuff, but sat next to two older girls. 

Last came an anxious looking boy with brown hair and freckles. He sat down and crossed his fingers. He deflated when the hat yelled 'Hufflepuff'. Shouyou remembered the guy, since he was with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was his name, as far as Shouyou remembered. 

He pat the spot next to him for Yamaguchi to sit. "I'm Hinata Shoyou! We met on the train!", he introduced himself boastfully. 

"Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi... I remember you...", the small boy stuttered slightly. He wasn't looking directly at Shouyou, preferring to watch the candles float just above his head or absentmindedly stare at the other Hufflepuffs eating. But Shouyou was fine with that. He'd learn to make eye contact eventually and if he didn't that was fine, too. 

/Second year:/

Shouyou brain was going to burn down at this rate, he was sure of it. 

Tsukishima scoffed at the red and black headed Hufflepuffs that sat across him. "You're already failing at this point?", he asked exasperated. 

Shouyou grumbled and looked at Tsukishima to ask him a question, but he got an idea. He swiped Tsukishimas glasses clean off his face and put them on, losing his perfectly good eyesight. 

"I'm Tsukishima Kei. Because I'm a Ravenclaw that ultimately makes me smart and better than thou", Shouyou mocked. Kageyama snickered and Yamaguchi hid a snort. 

"I'm surprised you even know older English. Were did you learn 'thou'?", Tsukishima smirked and raised a brow in inquiry. 

"So cold, Stingyshima!"

/Third year:/

Shouyou didn't see the buldger fly straight at him, his sole focus on the golden snitch flying tauntingly ahead of him. 

So when he heard the sound of someone approaching and something wooden hitting the bludger, the seeker stopped in his tracks. 

Gryffindors white haired Beater, Aone, had shielded him and saved him from the bludger. 

Shouyou smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

/Fourth year:/

Shouyou looked into the compartments of the train looking for a free seat. 

In one sat a boy with rather long, black hair looking at his phone. Shouyou awed. His technical devices always stopped working the moment he entered the train.

“Is that seat free?“, the red headed Hufflepuff asked loudly. The there boy flinched slightly and barely looked up, giving a timid nod. Shouyou sat down in front of the boy, buzzing with excitement.

They kept quiet for a while, Shoyou watching the black haired wizard with a bright smile. At last, the Hufflepuff seeker couldn't take it anymore. “Hey, you're Ravenclaws seeker, right?“, he asked and leant forward a bit. 

The boy jumped at the sudden voice interrupting his silence. He looked up once more through his bangs. “I’m Hinata Shouyou! Hufflepuffs seeker!“, Shouyou puffed his chest out in pride. The boy seemed to think for a bit, fidgeting lightly. “Kozume… Kenma…“, he ended up introducing himself.

“Kenma, huh? How did you make your phone work on the train?“

/Fifth year:/

“Yacchan, calm down“, Shouyou tried to calm down his friend sincerely. “B- but! Kiyoko asked me out! I’m gonna get murdered by one of her fans!“, the blonde panicked and looked behind her, squeaking in fear when another Hufflepuff raised a questioning eyebrow at her behavior. 

“Yacchan, you're not going to get murdered!“, Shouyou grabbed Hitoka by her shoulders, shaking the smaller girl. “You’re right, you’re right“, the blonde took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

“Hey Yachi, I heard Kiyoko asked-“

“AAAAAHH!!“

/Sixth year:/

“Meat buns, meat buns, meat buns“, Shouyou sang, skipping down the hall to go to Hogsmeade. Tobio followed closely behind, a small smile on his face. “Tobio, where do ya wanna go?“, Shouyou asked, turning around to look at his boyfriend. The seeker smiled at the thought. Boyfriend. It still felt weird to call Tobio that. But a nice weird, ya know?

The chaser shrugged, his smile widening a bit. 

/Seventh year:/

“I can’t believe it’s over…“, Shouyou looked over the quidditch pitch, a sigh escaping his lips. He leant on one of the railings of the tribunes, Tobios arm thrown over his shoulders lightly. 

“Feels weird to be looking on from the sidelines, huh? Haven’t really done that since third year“, Tadashi joined in. Hitoka hummed along. 

“Kind of glad that school is over though…“, Kei chimed in, his eyes scanning the pitch liked they had done so many times over the years. “’Course you are. You’re gonna live with Kuroo, now right?“, Tadashi teased his blond friend, giving him a nudge into the ribs. Shouyou laughed at the red flush on the Ravenclaws cheeks. “Shut up, Tadashi“, he grumbled, looking at the pitch again. 

“Shouyou, Tobio, you got scouted for official quidditch teams, right?“, Hitoka asked to turn the attention away from Kei. Shouyou nodded enthusiastically. Tobio gave a shorter nod than his boyfriend. 

“What about you, Tadashi? Kei?“, the girl turned towards the other duo again. Tadashi scratched at his cheek slightly. “I got an apprenticeship by Shimada in the apothecary in Diagon alley…“, he mumbled lightly. Shouyou and Hitoka ooh’d at that and turned on to Kei. 

“An apprenticeship at the daily prophet for now“, Kei answered, not looking over. “But I actually want to write about more interesting stuff, like bane curses and ancient runes…“, he continued, mumbling, barely heard. 

Tadashi grinned. “Wah! You too, Kei? Thank merlin!“, Kei raised a questioning eyebrow at Hitokas statement. She rubbed her neck in embarrassment, shifting her feet lightly. d“I have an apprenticeship there too…“, the blonde answered the unasked question. 

Shouyou leant back, grinning. “Haah, you’re all so cool! Hope we can all take some time off in the future to see each other again…“

The other laughed in varying degrees. 

“Duh!“

“That’s a given…“

“Of course!“

“Dumbass!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouyous chapter is literally full of platonic relationships.
> 
> Maybe I'll just draw a little something if I don't finish the chapter in time for the next ones.
> 
> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaah, it's kinda weird, but I really liked the image of Tendou/Kuroo platonic friendship. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
